


I'm Not Alarmed

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dating, Gen, John Thinks It's Funny, Sassy Rosie, Sex, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock is Alarmed, Teen Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: It's hard to find the right male to date with your Dad is John Watson and your godfather is Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I'm Not Alarmed

“Sherlock, this is Caleb.”

“Nope, Next!” Cue door slam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sherlock, this is John.”

“Nope, Next!” 

“Oh, come on, it’s just like Dad’s name!”

Cue door slam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hard being the daughter to John Watson and goddaughter of the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

“Nope, Next!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No.”

“You don’t even know his name yet!” Rosie glared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosie fixed her hair one more time before applying a layer of pink sparkly lip gloss and light mascara. She smiled at herself, feeling good, before grabbing her phone and going to the living room. 

“Where are you going?” John asked immediately from his chair, looking over his newspaper. 

Rosie sighed as was about to answer when her godfather beat her to it. 

“Out,” Sherlock said behind his safety glasses. “Or more so waiting for a man to pick her up judging by the death grip on her phone.”

“Really?” John’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

Rosie glared at her godfather before turning to her father. “Yes, Dad. I do go out on dates.”

“Not in a while,” Sherlock muttered as he poured some dark liquid into a glass beaker with clear liquid. 

Rosie gave the genius a glare just as the doorbell rang. She made sure to hit Sherlock with her purse as she passed by. “Dad, Lockie is messing with chemicals again.”

“Sherlock,” Sherlock gave the teen his own glare. 

John shook his head and went back to his newspaper. His daughter was a big girl, he trusted her. 

Rosie opened the door to see her new boyfriend James standing there with a bouquet of pink, blue, and white hydrangeas. 

“Hi,” James said nervously as he hurried to hand Rosie the flowers.

“Hi,” Rosie said with a bright smile. “These are pretty, thank you.”

All of a sudden James looked terrified and paled significantly. Rosie gave an internal sigh as she turned to see Sherlock standing next to her, analyzing the boy in front of them. 

Sherlock heard the door and went to go look at the man in front of him. Actually he was 16 judging by the hair style he had chosen and the cheap men’s cologne, trying to mask the smell of Axe body spray. Middle class by the kind of pants and shirt he was wearing. The teen was nervous he was sweating and he was resting a lot of his weight on his left foot. His rear end was tense so Sherlock suspected something was burning a hole in the teen’s rear left pocket. 

A good note, there was small hairs on the bottoms of James’ dress pants telling Sherlock that there was one...two dogs in the household. People were more trustworthy if they have dogs. 

One more look at the sweat on the teen’s brow, Sherlock cleared his throat. “So you plan to have sex then.”

“Sherlock,” John’s annoyed but patient voice called over the newspaper as he changed the page. 

Rosie groaned as James’ mouth fell open in horror at the fact that the man knew that he had a condom in his back pocket. 

Sherlock turned to John. “Did you know about this, John?”

John peeked over the newspaper then went back to reading. 

“John?” Sherlock was appalled that John hadn’t reacted the way he wanted him to. He pulled Rosie back into the room and slammed the door in James’ face. “John, did you hear me? Rosie is about to go on a date with a boy who intense to have sex with her.” 

John sighed as he put down the newspaper and looked at Sherlock. “Yes, Sherlock I did know that that might happen one day. Rosie is a big girl and I trust her to make the right decision and clearly James is prepared to.”

Sherlock stood a little straighter and gave John is ‘I’m a genius but am uncomfortable right now.’ look. 

You don’t live with Sherlock and John Watson without learning a few deduction tricks of your own. 

The girl gasped and looked at her godfather. She pointed a finger and got closer. “You’re alarmed, you’re scared that James and I are going to have sex.” she could help but laugh a little.

“Sex doesn’t alarm me.” Sherlock looked directly at his goddaughter. 

“How would you know?”

John barked out a laugh. As Sherlock glared at him. Sherlock whipped back to looked at Rosie. “You need to stop hanging out with Mycroft.”

Rosie laughed and rolled her eyes. Sherlock didn’t like her hanging out with Mycroft, she could beat him at chess now. 

“It’ll be ok,” She comforted in a soft tone as she patted the tall man’s arm and went back to the front door. She opened the door to still see James waiting for her. She had warned him about everything and to not leave after the door slam, she would be back. 

Sherlock looked appalled as James was still outside the door. He pointed at the boy and turned to the man in the chair. “John!” 

“Sherlock,” he looked up at Sherlock before looking at James with Rosie already on his arm, ready to leave. He smiled at both of them. “Have fun you guys,” he tried not to smile to hard at the as Sherlock made an inhuman sound of panic. “Have fun, no matter what you do tonight or not do. I trust you,” he said the last part to his daughter. “Love you!” he called as Rosie blew him a kiss and left. 

“John!” 

John looked at his exasperated flatmate. “Sherlock it’s just sex.”

“Just sex!” Sherlock all but screamed. 

“Don’t be alarmed.” John got up to make a cup of tea. 

“Sex doesn’t alarm me,” Sherlock growled. “Stop hanging out with Mycroft. Why is everyone hanging with that man,” Sherlock was appalled. 

“Because I’m not alarmed by sex, brother mine,” Mycroft took that moment to appear in the door way with his black and wooden handled umbrella. 

“I’m not alarmed by sex!” Sherlock threw up his hands and collapsed on the couch with a huff. 

Mycroft and John grinned at him as they set up a game of chess.


End file.
